supermeipfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassiel
Cassiel is one of the most famous of the Ancient Lazaran Wizards. He was named after an Archangel who watched over the cosmos as time passed by. Cassiel is well known for his faux-Time Majik, using several classes of Suuntar majik in junction to alter other's perception of time. He is also interestingly enough, a robot with a soul, though the soul inside his vessel changes from time to time. This means Cassiel is actually just a shell controlling many souls over time without a true soul of it's own, and thus his immortality is incomplete. Personality Cassiel is heavily driven for his desire for immortality, even without a soul of his own. It has become almost memetic to his Vessel as opposed to an actual desire over the millions of years he's existed, making him act slightly insane but also calculated and forward thinking. He doesn't like to boast or brad but is instead more snide, only revealing information he needs to or skimming a topic that someone may be interested in to gauge their reaction. He often compliments enemies sarcastically or snidely as a form of insult, often laughing at the end of statements to drive in his sarcasm. He also seems to take joy in a challenge though will begin to get angered when things don't go his way. Because of this he often overestimates his opponents to avoid any flaw in his plans. He is most of the time entirely sure of himself and thus sees resistance against him as a joke. Due to his plans he also seems to act without thinking of repercussions or the faults in his actions. As his final goal is to merge with The mechanitry he would become like a god of time and thus simply be able to undo all his wrong doings to achieve his goal. History Creation Cassiel was originally a human named Nikolai Dane, A Lazaran Fadeless, though a powerful one. Wanting to stop himself from aging he researched dominion over time. His research brought up little into actual time control as the only beings easily capable of manipulating time were the Altrentians who used the derivative of Framework: Miracles. However the Altrenitans are very secretive about their domains and Derivatives, and thus there was almost no research on the subject. So being skilled in the understandings of Suuntar Majik, he began to try to develop a way to falsely manipulate time. He came to the point where he realized his time was too short to complete his research, so he sought a temporary fix to his decaying body. Using his skill in Suuntar Majik and also clock making he creates a soul vessel, a clockwork robot with will potential and life of it's own however of course, as it's a robot it lacks a spark. Abilities Aside from his robotic abilities Cassiel is also quite skilled at Suuntar Majik, however as a mechanical Soul Vessel he requires the soul of another to use his Suuntar spells. Time Manipulation Cassiel's time manipulation does not affect time directly, instead it uses the Suuntar Majik school of Perception to trick others. It manipulates how they interpret events in the world around them to take in information that tells them time is being slowed stopped, or with enough cunning, even reversed. This power chances how others perceive the flow of time and with the use of other abilities like force he can make them think and act like they are frozen in time with little effort, effectively stopping time or slowing time in a select area. Teleportation A straight forward process using the Suuntar Majik school of Summoning, he simply plots out a matrix on the battlefield he can use to summon himself to any point he chooses. Levitation Using the Suuntar Majik school of Force Cassiel can levitate himself and with his perception tricks, make himself appear o move faster than he really does as he does so. He can also levitate and move other objects as well. Soul Blood Mechanism Being made of robotic parts, Cassiel activates his Suuntar Majik spells in a much more efficient way. He directly uses the soul within the vessel in his body along with multiple mechanical Scrible like tools to quickly write out the correct Skurt needed to cast his spell. This can be compared to using the soul as an inkwell of Soul Blood. This process makes his cast time almost instant. Not only that, but since he cares not for the memories of the soul he is currently hosting, he has no reason to hold back using them up to cast spells. Energy Pulse Weapons and Energy Barrier Cassiel also seems to have energy pulse weapons of some sort, these seem to originate from a combination of Alchemy and Suuntar Majik, using alchemy for the components and energy of the pulse and then possibly force to manipulate the shape and direction of the blast. These pulses, while powerful, are only about the speed of an ordinary bullet however. The pulses can also be used defensively. While normally fired as spheres from holes in his palms they can also be projected as a large curved barrier. Retaining the barrier costs much more energy than a single pulse however. In Combat Despite being made of metal, Cassiel is quite fragile, this is due to the complexity and percision of his clockwork design. To counter this he uses his Suuntar Majik skills to dodge and evade, alsong with focusing in preventing his enemies from attcking at all. Despite his weight he is also quite quick and lightweight due to his levetation abilities. He focuses on avoidance, using both ranged and close combat in battle. He usually chooses to either dissable his opponent and move in fast for close range attacks with his twin clockhand rapiers, or use his energy weapons from a distance. He will also often lead his opponent into traps in the middle or late in the fight.